<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saving The World by badly_knitted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681188">Saving The World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted'>badly_knitted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Drama, Episode: s01e01 Welcome to the Hellmouth, Episode: s01e02 The Harvest, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Loss, Teen Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy’s been warned about the Harvest, but she doesn’t know what it is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saving The World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Prompt 156: Harvest at anythingdrabble.</p>
<p><b>Spoilers/Setting:</b> Welcome to the Hellmouth / The Harvest.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mystery guy had told her that the Harvest was coming, that she needed to be ready, and although Buffy had no clue what he was talking about, a shiver had gone through her. He’d just been so serious and his words had sounded way ominous; whatever this Harvest thing was, she was pretty sure it had nothing to do with gathering ripe fruit and grain, and celebrating a bountiful yield. Vamps didn’t go in for hearty meals made from homegrown produce. They were all about the blood.</p>
<p>Still, she was Bronze bound; whatever was coming it wasn’t happening tonight, and she deserved to have a little fun before she had to start being the Slayer again, didn’t she? Giles would probably say no, he had that stuffy librarian vibe, all ‘I’m the Watcher and I know best’. Jeez, adults could be so annoying. Didn’t he get how tough it was being a sixteen-year-old girl starting at a new school in a new town and trying to rebuild the life being the Slayer had already wrecked once? </p>
<p>So, she’d have a nice night, maybe meet a few people, and tomorrow she’d be the dutiful Slayer, go track down Giles in his lair, otherwise known as the school library, and see what he knew about the Harvest. There had to be something about it among his musty books, some clue to tell her what the vamps were planning. Nothing to do with kittens and puppies, that was for sure.</p>
<p>Only then Giles was at the Bronze, which was disturbing; all that tweed among the stylish outfits was jarring, and then her three new friends got taken by vampires and she only managed to get Willow and Xander back, and then… </p>
<p>God, it hurt, failing Jesse that way, finding out he’d been turned. Her second day and she’d already gotten a potential friend killed. Some Slayer she turned out to be.</p>
<p>As for the Harvest, what Giles discovered didn’t exactly fill her with warm fuzzies. A massacre, during which the Master, an ancient vampire trapped during an earthquake, could draw strength from another vampire as he feeds, enough strength to free himself and bring forth Hell on earth.</p>
<p>The shiver was back; Mystery Guy, Angel, was right; she had to keep that from happening. Still, how hard could it be? Find the right vamp, the one with the symbol painted in blood on his forehead, dust him, end of problem. </p>
<p>Yeah, maybe the bravado needed a little more work.</p>
<p>On the plus side, at least Xander had it right when he said whatever happened would go down at the Bronze. She didn’t get there quite fast enough to prevent people from dying, but she couldn’t think about that right now; there was a vampire to kill and a Harvest to stop, and she’d failed too many people already. She wasn’t about to let the world end, not on her watch!</p>
<p>Wake up, vamps, there’s a new Slayer in town, saving the world. Again.</p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>